


Everything works out at the end

by Wisdomoksori



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M, Sad with a Happy Ending
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 08:51:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20871506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wisdomoksori/pseuds/Wisdomoksori
Summary: Aveces los problemas son algo que no se pueden evitar, aveces no importa que tan fuerte sea el amor, las cosas terminan. Pero si el amor no se rinde, si es verdadero, siempre gana al final.





	Everything works out at the end

Si había alguien que estaba feliz el día de hoy era Lee Felix. Su relación con Hyunjin, el chico del que llevaba enamorado hace un tiempo, se había confirmado y hoy era el primer dia de clases como pareja. No era nada importante, pero él estaba emocionado. Llegó y en la puerta estaba su hermoso novio esperándolo para entrar juntos. Entraron de la mano y se dirigieron a sus amigos y se encontraron con una situación medio rara. Todos ellos se encontraban al rededor de Jisung y él parecía bastante decaído, cosa que no era muy común de ver. Felix en seguida se puso a buscar a Minho con la mirada, él era el novio de Jisung. Ellos habían estado juntos desde siempre, desde antes que cualquiera de su grupo de amigos los conocieran a decir verdad. Era raro ver a Jisung triste y no a un Minho con los pelos de punta intentando alegrarlo.   
Cuando llegan a ellos preguntaron que era lo que pasaba y al ver que Jisung no contestaba Chris lo hizo por él. 

\- Sungie y Minnie terminaron Lix. 

Nadie se esperaba una noticia como esa, ellos eran de esas parejas que uno jamas pensó que pudieran vivir el uno sin el otro. Eran uña y carne. Se amaba más que nadie y eran el ejemplo de una relación sana para todo el mundo. A pesar de que era una sorpresa, mucho de su noviazgo no se sabía. Con respecto a eso siempre fueron muy callados y eso que Jisung nunca es callado. Felix siempre creyó que a Minho le incomodaba que supieran sobre eso asique nunca le interesó preguntar. Pero ahora, ahora todos querían saber. Minho era una persona tan divertida y tan abierta con ellos, pero siempre había temas que no se podían tocar y ellos lo sabían y nunca lo presionaron a contar nada, él único que sabía sobre su situación familiar era Jisung. Y por alguna razón Felix pensó que algo tendría que ver, porque todos sabían muy bien que esos dos chicos no podían amarse más de lo que ya lo hacían.   
Nadie sabía muy bien que decirle a Jisung, no podían decir "él no te merece" porque ambos merecían estar el uno con el otro. No había forma de confortarlo porque cuando alguno se acercaba él se alejaba, sutilmente, pero lo hacía. Todo esto hasta que Minho llegó. Nadie quería que ninguno de los dos se sintiera abrumado asique el único que se acercó fue Hyunjin, su amigo más cercano. Él cual, cabe aclarar, no sabía nada de nada. 

\- ¿Qué fue lo que pasó Minnie Hyung? 

Una de las razones por las que Minho y Hyunjin eran tan buenos amigos es porque ninguno actuaba con lástima cuando algo malo le pasaba al otro, porque si algo los sacaba de las casillas era la lástima.   
Minho solamente se encogió de hombro y fue al aula a dejar sus cosas, sin nisiquiera mirar a ninguno de los chicos y más que nada huyendole a la mirada de Jisung. Todos sin excepción lo siguieron aunque iban a diferentes años. Se sentaron en los bancos que lo rodeaban y la lluvia de preguntas empezó, ambos querían evitar contestar a toda costa. Y lo hicieron, hasta que Felix se cansó. 

\- Chicos ustedes se aman más que ninguna otra pareja que yo haya conocido, esto no tiene sentido. Si es por una pelea estúpida…  
\- No es por eso.

Esas fueron las primeras palabras de Minho en todo el día y también las últimas.   
Jisung lo intentó, de verdad que si, pero verlo ahí le dolía tanto que no lo pudo aguantar y se tuvo que ir. Para Minho eso fue un alivio, porque él ya no podía contener más las lágrimas. Si alguien se caracterizaba por no llorar a menudo era él, así que esto realmente los asombró a todos. Él lloraba en silencio y sin moverse, las lágrimas solo caían de sus ojos involuntariamente. Había perdido al único chico que había amado ¿Quién no lloraría? Hyunjin se acercó en silencio y lo abrazó hasta que se calmó. De todas formas cuando dejó de llorar no habló ni nada por el estilo, estuvo todo el día en silencio. Tenía esa mirada llena de dolor pero con una sonrisa, quería asegurarle al resto que estaba bien, no quería que se preocupen por él. Y eso a Jisung le dolió más aún, porque aún que él la estaba pasando horrible sabía perfectamente que Minho estaba mucho peor. Él no sabía como podría vivir con el hecho de que sus padres no lo acepten por quien es. Y menos si su padre estuviera como el de Minho, enfermo terminal de cáncer de pulmón. Entendía que su madre solo quería que los últimos momentos de su esposo fueran lo más felices posibles y entendía que enterarse que su único hijo era bisexual lo iba a destrozar por la mente cerrada que tenía. Asique entendía porque Minho terminó con él, él no solo quería la aprobación de su familia sino que también quería que su padre pudiera disfrutar sus últimos momentos. Pero que entendiera no quería decir que no le doliera. Tenía miedo que su grupo de amigos no fuera tan unido a partir de ahora y también tenía miedo de no poder volver a ser cercano a Minho. 

\- Minho hyung, hablemos. 

Jisung no se atrevía a mirar a Hyunjin y a Minho irse, tenía tanto miedo de ponerse a llorar ahí en el patio del colegio que no despegó la mirada del suelo.   
Hyunjin sabía que presionarlo no era buena idea, pero también sabía que ahora sin su novio él iba a necesitarlo para hablar. Hizo lo posible para hacerle saber que siempre estaría él ahí a su lado, pero realmente parecía no ser suficiente y eso a Hyunjin le dolía. Él quería que su amigo estuviera bien y verlo tan decaído era muy deprimente. Después de un par de preguntas Minho al fin pudo contestarle algo.

\- Yo solo quiero que los últimos momentos de mi padre sean felices y yo estando con Hannie no lo puedo hacer feliz.

Hyunjin sabía que los padres de Minho no lo aceptarían, lo sabía porque los conocía desde hace un tiempo, pero nunca supo si Minho les contó que es bisexual. Ahora no solo se enteraba que su padre estaba enfermo y apunto de morir, sino que también terminó con su novio porque no quería que él muriera odiandolo. Nadie podía decirle a Minho que no tenía que importarle lo que su padre pensara de él cuando este estaba en su lecho de muerte.   
Así pasaron un par de meses, en los que Minho iba del colegio al hospital y del hospital a su casa. Hasta que llegó el día. Minho lloró en los brazos de su madre sin parar por semanas hasta el día del funeral. En la ceremonia se encontraban todos los familiares de ellos y también los amigos de Minho, a los cuales terminó por contarles todo. Jisung no fue hasta el final, no tenía permitido ir mientras la madre de Minho estuviera todavía en el cementerio. Cuando llegó lo que vio le rompió el corazón, que venía ya estando roto hace meses. En frente a la tumba de su padre se encontraba Minho llorando silenciosamente, cualquiera que lo viera de espaldas no se daría cuenta, pero Jisung lo conocía del derecho y del revés. Él no necesitaba mirarlo a los ojos para saber que estaba llorando. Lentamente se acercó y lo abrazó por la espalda, Minho cuando vio que era él, lo abrazó hasta más no poder y lloro en sus brazos por un largo tiempo. Él pensó que Jisung no iba a ir, no después de todo lo que había pasado, también pensó que no lo merecía. 

\- Hannie… ¿Porqué viniste? Después de todo yo lo arruine.   
\- Todo esta bien Hyung, no arruinaste nada. Si no queres que volvamos a estar juntos esta bien, pero siempre voy a estar acá para cuando me necesites. 

Minho en su dolor no podía entender porque Jisung todavía seguía a su lado. Pero lo necesitaba con tanta desesperación que no le importó en lo más mínimo.   
Del cementerio se fueron a la casa de Jisung en la cual no había nadie exepto sus dos gatitos porque los padres de vez en cuando tenían que viajar a Malasia por trabajo. A penas Minho llegó él fue en busca de los gatitos que tanta felicidad le daban. Uno de ellos era un cachorrito todavía y el otro tenia 2 años, ambos adoraban a Minho. Se acerco a ellos y se puso a jugar con su juguete favorito y desde la entrada del living Jisung veía esto con una sonrisa. Amaba verlo feliz. Él fue hasta la cocina en busca de algo para comer y lo unico que había era cheesecake, su postre favorito.   
Desde ese día Minho iba del colegio a la casa de Han y de ahi a su casa. Ellos eran solo amigos por el momento, era lo que Minho necesitaba. Cada noche que llegaba a su casa se encontraba a su madre sentada cenando y ella lo miraba con una cara que demostraba un gran desagrado. Se peleaban sin cesar, era imposible mantener una conversación sin que empezaran a discutir. Igual había que ser claros, la única que discutía era su madre, Minho solamente le respondía a sus incesantes insultos disfrazados con preocupación. Todo esto hasta que un día él se cansó, en dos meses se iba a graduar y podría al fin empezar a estudiar artes escénicas en la universidad. Lo planeo todo muy bien junto con Chan hyung, Woojin hyung y Changbinnie, porque querían estudiar lo mismo. Buscarían trabajo en estos dos meses restantes y despues conseguirían un departamento para vivir los 4 juntos. Se dividirían todos los gasto y así él podría salir de la casa de su madre.   
Cuando consiguió trabajo en un cafe cerca de su casa dejó de pasar todas las tardes en la casa de Jisung, pero este si pasaba todas sus tardes en el cafe. Estudiando o componiendo, pero siempre ahí.   
Cuando llegó el día de la mudanza, Minho estaba muy nervioso. Él ya era mayor de edad por eso podía hacer lo que quisiera, pero nunca hablo de esto con su madre, nisiquiera le contó que estaba trabajando. Y tal como pensó tuvieron una gran discusión y todo empeoró cuando Jisung llegó para ayudarlo a llevar las cosas hasta el nuevo departamento. La madre de Minho le gritó todo lo que uno se podría llegar a imaginar, pero Jisung nisiquiera la miro. Él fue directo hasta la habitación de Minho para agarrar sus cosas y llevarlas al auto. Se estaba aguantando las ganas de llorar de una forma increible pero no iba a derramar ni una sola lágrima frente a esa mujer. Recién en el auto con todas las pertenencias de Minho él pudo llorar. No fue un llanto para nada escandaloso, era solo el dolor de esos comentarios siendo expulsados de su sistema. Minho lo agarró de las manos y lo hizo mirarlo a los ojos. Después de dirigirle una sonrisa, que fue la primera realmente verdadera en muchisimo tiempo, lo beso tiernamente. Ese beso fue el primero en aproximadamente 6 meses, en los cuales ambos sufrieron por su lejanía.   
No fue un largo viaje hasta el nuevo departamento, este quedaba cerca de la universidad y también cerca de la casa de Han, cosa que lo ponía de verdad muy contento. Guardaron todas las cosas que pudieron porque todavía faltaban un par de muebles y el resto de las cosas quedaron en las cajas.   
Se habían tirado en la cama de Minho los dos, era de una plaza pero si se apretaban un poco entraban igual. Minho abrazaba a Han y este estaba acurrucado en su pecho, ninguno de los dos había sentido tanta paz en un largo tiempo.

\- No importa mucho que pase de ahora en adelante Minnie Hyung, siempre estaremos juntos.   
\- Te amo Hannie.

Y con eso se quedaron dormidos.


End file.
